


Blue Suede Shoes

by phantomrose



Series: I wore this for you [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 7 inch heels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reno has crazy good sense of balance, background rude, it's ok elena reno will help, minor elena/tseng, reno in killer heels, turks plotting on their partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose
Summary: Reno dresses up for Rude with help from Elena__________Elena shook her head and grinned instead. “How do they feel today?” She asked. “New shoes were always a pain to break in.”
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: I wore this for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836394
Kudos: 27





	Blue Suede Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one. Thought I'd shoot for something a bit fluffier this time. Not beta read sorry. Originally rated 'Teen' just to be safe. But this is probably closer to a 'Gen'. I appreciate any feedback, comments are love ❣️

Blue Suede Shoes

Reno eyed his new boots critically. It wasn’t what he originally had in mind, but he couldn’t resist trying on the glossy thigh highs in the shop display. But when he put them on, they fit like a glove, moulding round his lean muscled thighs like a lover’s caress. That sealed the deal. Now he was having second thoughts, he had wanted to avoid this particular blue, it was too close to their previous work uniforms. He definitely didn’t want Rude to be thinking of work this weekend.

Reno turned gracefully on the platforms, the heels clicking softly across polished hardwood then tile as he cleared up the dirty plates from that evening's meal to the dishwasher. He then returned to replace the empty wine glasses with freshly chilled beer bottles, cracking one open for Elena. She was observing him with a strange muted look, amusement hovering at it's edges.

"Ok what is it?" he demanded.

Elena shook her head and grinned instead. “How do they feel today?” She asked. “New shoes were always a pain to break in.”

“Ugh, I’m two days in and I still need to wear a plaster on my pinkie toe?” He easily balanced on one shoe lifting the other up and angling it towards Elena as if to display the offending toe.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Elena says. “They look great.” She sounded almost wistful and Reno couldn’t blame her. Even from his vantage point he could see his leg muscles bunch and flex under the supple thin material ; they do look great.

"I agree," Reno smirks. "Now if they’d just settle and fit right before Saturday night we’ll all be good"

Elena rolled her eyes at the spectacle of Reno beer in hand doing a series of complex dance steps as he completed another circuit round the sofa. “Show off.” She chuckles good naturedly and stretches herself out along the length of the seat cushions . 

“And where am I supposed to sit?”

Elena ignores him, "Have you tried a shoe stretcher?".

"No, I’m worried it’ll... Hey" he says, as Elena reaches out to lift one offending foot towards her face. Reno shimmys backwards pulling half hardheartedly against her grip. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Elena refused to spare him a glance in favour of inspecting the material of the shoe. "This is real leather, lambskin I think, I should have something that will be gentle on it." She dropped the foot. Personally, she would have picked something a little lower than 7 inches, for his tall slender frame. But, Reno wouldn’t be Reno if he wasn't pushing it she thinks fondly.

Reno had already swept across the room, turning to walk back towards her. "So final verdict?" He turns a quick pirouette, ballet perfect of course, courtesy of his mother. "What do you think Rude will be thinking when he sees me in these? You think he’ll like stilettos? I mean everyone like stilettos right? Except boring people anyway." Reno flops down on the armchair in front of her directing a satisfied sigh at the ceiling, not looking at her

"I don't know," she says. “You’d be the better authority on that than me.” She looks down at her own sock covered feet and considers some possibilities.

Reno grins, that was true. But this will be new waters for both of them.

“He’s never seen me like this before. Not deliberately. I just …” Reno sits up abruptly and runs his fingers through his hair. “This time it’s for him yanno.”

"I’m sure he won’t mind, Reno." Elena reassures him

"Ugh, with 7 inch heels and a tennis skirt? I’m definitely hoping for something a bit better than not minding," Reno said, annoyed. He pauses, "Is the tennis skirt to much"

"How short are we talking?" Elena asks.

"Not quite Scarlett at the New Year’s party, but like, not far either." Reno trails off. He glances at Elena

"Rude is a lucky guy," Elena says.

“Ha, well he will be." Reno leans back, “Hopefully we will both be.” He finishes with less confidence.

Elena sighs, a little sad. "Yeah I’m rooting for you both.” she says.

“Thank you,” Reno says, “I know I kinda dragged you into this.”

“It’s fine,” Elena returns, smiling genuinely this time. “Always happy to help a friend.”

Xxx

The next day.

"Bold choice Elena"

"Thanks, I was inspired"

“Always happy to help a friend. Also I got you something else.”

“That's great I ... Reno NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. Have you SEEN the holes in that thing!!!”

“Yeah, and so will Tseng.”

“What ... No ... I mean ... will he?”

“Oh, hell yeah.”

“... Give me that”

  
  



End file.
